FIRST LOVE
by peachpen
Summary: Tentang si ketua OSIS, yang katanya tidak mau jatuh cinta, harus menelan ludah ketika ia ternyata berhasil terjatuh karena cinta.END[BxB Aka/Kuro]


Tentang si ketua OSIS, yang katanya tidak mau jatuh cinta, harus menelan ludah ketika ia ternyata berhasil terjatuh karena cinta.

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pair: Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Length: Oneshoot 3145 words**

 **Rated: T**

 **FIRST LOVE**

 **Peachpen's**

_

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Calon Pewaris Akashi Group yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis di SMA Seirin. Wajahnya tampan, perpaduan judes dan songong.

Tidak berminat untuk berpacaran di usia sekarang, fokusnya mengejar kesuksesan untuk masa depan nanti. Katanya sih begitu.

Tapi bagaimana jika keinginan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspetasi?

Seijuurou hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika ucapan yang sempat ia lontarkan dulu, harus ditarik kembali karena sebuah mahluk cantik yang berhasil menggaet hatinya.

Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, murid baru angkatan pertama SMA Seirin, yang sumpah demi apa di mata Seijuurou di adalah makhluk paling imut sedunia.

_

"Kuroko-cchi! Ada mencarimu tuh-ssu! Sekalian aku mau memelukmu dong, hehe."

Seijuurou ingin rasanya mengumpat pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang sialnya adalah sahabat karibnya itu.

Pasalnya, dia meminta Kise untuk memanggil Tetsuya di kelasnya secara baik-baik, bukan berteriak seperti tadi hingga menimbulkan bisik-bisik tetangga di kelas Tetsuya.

Bahkan, dia sekarang memeluk gebetannya. Duh, ingin rasanya Seijuurou menancapkan gunting di dahi mulus Kise sekarang.

Kalau bukan karena gengsi untuk masuk ke kelas si manis, dia pasti sudah menerjang Kise dan memisahkan Tetsuya darinya.

"Kise-kun, sesak."

Mahluk surai biru kelojotan di pelukan Kise, ingin segera di lepaskan.

"Aduh! Maaf-ssu! Makanya jadi orang jangan imut-imut-ssu! Kan' Kuroko-chii sendiri yang kena imbasnya." Kise berkelit dari perbuatanya sendiri.

Kuroko menatap datar kakak kelasnya, kesal juga sih dibilang imut, Tetsuya laki-laki. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau dipanggil imut. Tapi karena dirinya berhati lembut dan tidak sombong, Tetsuya memilih abai.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Kak Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko seraya celingak-celinguk dengan polosnya.

Kise menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas sepuluh 1-B, dimana Seijuurou sedang berdiri menanti gebetannya.

Yang ditunjuk tersenyum tipis pada Tetsuya, kemudian memalingkan wajah karena tidak kuat senyumannya dibalas oleh si manis dengan anggukan kecil.

Cuma anggukan kecil, loh! Tapi efeknya langsung mengenai hati ketua osis SMA Seirin.

Tetsuya langsung menghampiri Seijuurou, diikuti Kise di belakangnya.

Seijuurou yang melihat itu langsung melotot garang ke arah Kise, si kuning buru-buru melipir pergi.

"Kak Akashi-kun mencariku?" Tetsuya bertanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Seijuurou mengangguk, tidak lupa melempar senyum mautnya.

'iya, sayang' maunya sih begitu menjawabnya, cuma karena Tetsuya belum sah menjadi hak milik, Seijuurou menahan diri.

"Iya, Dek."

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Tetsuya lagi. Sebenarnya Tetsuya bingung, dan mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hati ada gerangan apakah ketua osis menemui dirinya.

Semua orang tahu, Akashi Seijuurou itu seperti apa, kakak kelasnya ini terlalu malas turun tangan jika ada urusan dengan orang lain. Ia akan mengirim wakilnya(read: anak buah). Kecuali, memang menurutnya sangat penting, baru pemuda bersurai merah itu akan bertindak.

"Adek mengirim formulir di club basket kemarin?"

Tetsuya mengangguk setengah bingung, " Iya, Kak. Kok, Kak Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Kakak ketua club basket, kapten juga di sana. Jadi, nanti adek Tetsuya bisa langsung latihan pulang sekolah."

Tetsuya Cengo. Rupanya si manis baru tau Seijuurou bukan hanya menjabat sebagai ketua osis, namun juga ketua eskul yang ingin diikutinya.

Jangan ditanya mengenai reaksi Seijuurou saat melihat daftar anggota baru club basket dan melihat nama Kuroko Tetsuya di dalamnya.

Sungguh, rasanya Seijuurou ingin ber-euphoria dengan berkeliling lapangan basket seraya berteriak, 'Dek Tetsuya, kakak bahagia!' sayangnya Seijuurou bukanlah tipe orang seperti Kise, ia menggantikan gempita di hatinya dengan tersenyum lebar dan mentraktir semua anggota club basket. Seijuurou memang baik jika suasana hatinya sedang baik pula.

Jika dilihat-lihat, Seijuurou tidak menyangka bahwa Tetsuya akan masuk club basket. Tampang polos luar biasa imut dengan aura 'mou-mou nya', Seijuurou menebak gebetannya akan ikut club membaca atau paling garang untuknya sebagai club wajib diikuti yaitu; club gangsing lovers.

"Iya, Kak Akashi-kun. Terima kasih untuk infonya." balas Tetsuya, tersenyum, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti boneka tempel di kaca mobil.

Ada semburat merah di pipi Seijuurou saat menatap senyuman tipis yang menggetarkan imam dari si mungil. Sumpah, kalau ada karung di sekitar pemuda Akashi, Tetsuya mungkin sudah diculik olehnya.

Sayangnya, keinginan itu langsung tertelan ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa si gebetan belum sah untuk 'ditandai' menjadi milik seorang Akashi. Nanti, tunggu saja.

'Sama-sama, sayangku.', "Sama-sama, dek. Rajin latihan ya." ucapan di dalam hati, tak sesuai realiti. Seijuurou mengucap itu dengan raut wajah menahan diri.

"Pasti, Kak."

"Oh, iya. Kakak boleh minta nomor telepon Dek Tetsuya? Kakak butuh semua nomor anggota baru di club basket." Seijuurou mengeluarkan jurus modusnya, dengan alibi meminta semua nomor anggota baru, Seijuurou akan mendapatkan nomor telepon Adek kelasnya yang manis itu.

"Ini, kak. 881xxxxxx." Tetsuya membuka kontaknya dan membacanya agar kakak kelasnya itu mendengar.

Seijuurou mulai mencatat, tidak lupa diberi nama kontak paling spesial, 'Tetsuya sayang'

"Udah di simpan, Kak Akashi-kun?"

"Udah, sa-ehh, Dek." Hampir saja keceplosan, buru-buru ketua OSIS Seirin membenarkan mimik muka menjadi elegan kembali.

"Yasudah, itu saja yang mau Kakak bicarakan dengan Dek Tetsuya. Sana kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk." ujarnya sembari memandang gebetannya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar akan pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Uhm. Tetsuya masuk dulu, ya."

Si mungil biru meninggalkan Seijuurou yang masih menatap punggung gebetannya. Dari pandangan iblis merah, bukan punggung Tetsuya saja dijelajahi, tapi juga bokong semoknya yang seringkali berlenggok dengan aduhai.

"Nikmat mana yang kau dustakan, Akashi Seijuurou?"

_

Apa Tetsuya saja yang merasa bahwa si kakak kelas; ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten basket club terus memandang dirinya terus?

Uh, bukan Tetsuya kepedean atau apa, hanya saja pemuda bersurai merah itu terus menatap Tetsuya dari mula apel pembukaan, sampai latihan dasar di lapangan.

Mata dwiwarna milik Seijuurou terus menghujam Tetsuya lewat pandangannya. Jika Tetsuya menatap balik, Seijuurou akan melengos dan memalingkan muka, kemudian mengajak bicara salah satu temannya yang berambut hijau dan berkaca mata.

Risih? Tidak juga. Hanya saja Tetsuya bingung, ada hal apa Seijuurou sampai menatap dirinya sedemikian rupa.

Jika ingin bicara, cukup hampiri Tetsuya, tidak usah curi-curi tatap seperti itu.

"Sekarang, kita akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok akan dibimbing oleh satu senior." perintah Seijuurou, lalu membagi Kiseki no Sedai untuk membimbing kelompok masing-masing.

Kelompok satu, diketuai oleh Atsushi Murasakibara. Pemuda Titan bersurai ungu ungu tetap stay cool dengan maibou di tangannya. Kendati menutupi rasa senang karena Himuro Tatsuya, adik kelas yang ditaksirnya termasuk kelompok satu.

Kelompok 2 kebagian Aomine Daiki yang memimpin, tidak ada yang spesial, tidak ada yang menarik perhatian karena Ryo Sakurai--pacarnya itu masuk kelompok 4 bersama Tetsuya si mungil biru.

Sedangkan Midorima Shintarou sendiri bertugas dalam mengawasi semua kelompok.

Selanjutnya, Kelompok 3. Dibimbing Kise Ryouta yang kini sedang merengut tidak terima kenapa ia harus berada di kelompok 3, inginnya berada di kelompok 4, agar memeluk Tetsuya terus.

Tetapi, ternyata kelompok 4 sudah ada yang mengambil alih yakni sang kapten absolut, Akashi Seijuurou. Kise jadi curiga ada konspirasi mendapatkan Tetsuya dibalik Seijuurou yang berada di kelompok 4.

Sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi bagi Kiseki no Sedai mengetahui Seijuurou menyukai si adik kelas yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Memang, Tetsuya sudah menarik banyak perhatian saat kemunculan perdananya di orientasi siswa baru Seirin dua Minggu lalu. Termasuk Seijuurou.

Pemuda berpipi gembul, bersurai biru, bertampang polos minta di anu, dengan kelebihan berbokong semok sudah menjadi daya pikat Tetsuya sendiri.

Apalagi jika menilik cara bicaranya yang manis sekali dengan tampang datar itu, seme maupun gadis di Seirin langsung berkeinginan untuk memiliki Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, diketahui baru-baru ini saingan mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Siapa yang ingin melawan Seijuurou kalau bukan orang yang mau cari mati.

Yang ditaksir malah bersikap anteng-anteng saja, tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sudah dijadikan incaran setengah dari penduduk Seirin. Tetsuya ini memang tidak peka.

Sesuai apa yang jabarkan Kise, Seijuurou kini memimpin kelompok 4. Memberi instruksi melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai bermain basket.

"Pemanasan tubuh dilakukan agar kalian tidak cedera saat nanti bermain. Kakak akan membagi dua orang menjadi satu kelompok untuk lebih mudah." ucapnya, kemudian menyebutkan satu persatu nama di kelompok 4.

Setelah perintah pertama selesai, Seijuurou meminta mereka untuk berkumpul kepada teman satu kelompoknya.

Tetsuya yang merasa belum terpanggil namanya mengangkat tangan, "K-kak Akashi-kun, Tetsuya belum dipanggil tadi."

Seijuurou pura-pura terkejut,"Eh? Belum dipanggil?"

"Iya, kak. Tetsuya sendiri yang belum dipanggil." jawab Tetsuya, melirik-lirik Sakurai yang terkikik lucu di sampingnya sembari meminta maaf entah karena apa.

Seijuurou membalas dengan senyuman tipis,"Baiklah. Dek Tetsuya sama Kakak aja ya pasangannya."

"Ehh?"

"Adek belum ada teman satu kelompok'kan?"

Si imut mengangguk polos.

"Jadi, biar Kakak aja seanggota sama Adek. Adek mau." Dari cara bicaranya, semua orang di sana tahu bahwa itu bukan jenis pertanyaan, tapi mutlak perintah.

"Mau, Kak Akashi-kun. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Dek Tetsuya."

Seijuurou bersorak di dalam hati.

Kiseki no Sedai yang melihat adegan itu, ingin rasanya tepuk jidat karena pemuda biru langit sama sekali tidak sadar sedang dimodusin kapten mereka.

_

"Nah, posisi Adek Tetsuya sudah benar dalam melakukan shoot, namun karena tangan Dek Tetsu hanya berusaha melempar bola, jangkauan shootmu menjadi berkurang. Bola tidak akan masuk."

Seijuurou memegang kedua tangan Tetsuya dari arah belakang, bola basket diantara tangan mereka yang sedang merekat. Jadi sekarang, posisi pemuda merah berada di belakang Tetsuya seperti seolah memeluk.

Tetsuya mengangguk cepat atas penjelasan kakak kelasnya, lalu melakukan intruksi kembali, "Seperti ini, Kak Akashi-kun?"

"Hm. Ya, seperti itu."

Saat ini Seijuurou fokus, tidak fokus. Pemuda itu asik dengan penciumannya yang sedang menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Tetsuya. Sungguh sedap, bukan hanya orangnya saja yang manis, tapi aromanya juga.

"Kak Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou menjengitkan tubuh efek refleks karena suara Tetsuya, sang ketua OSIS kembali menyadarkan diri.

"Iya, Dek?"

"Kak Akashi-kun tangannya bisa lepas dulu bisa tidak? Tetsuya mau shoot nih."

Seijuurou buru-buru melepas tubuh Tetsuya dari rengkuhannya. Gila! Tanpa sadar dia memeluk perut Tetsuya hingga si mungil tidak bisa bergerak. Memang, Tetsuya saja yang bisa membuat Seijuurou seperti ini.

"O-oke, Dek. Ditahan dulu ya, baru dilempar."

Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Tetsuya, memberi kesempatan si imut untuk melakukan shoot.

"Siap, Kak Akashi-kun." jawab Tetsuya seraya bersiap-siap.

Seijuurou gigit jari sendiri melihat gebetannya yang sedang melakukan shoot dengan raut wajah serius. Seijuurou khilaf antara ingin mencium dan memeluk Tetsuya sekarang. Soalnya wajahnya itu loh, lucu sekali.

"Bagus, Dek! Pertahankan gerakannya."

Bola dilemparkan dengan lambungan tinggi, sedikit menyenggol ring, namun bola itu akhirnya masuk juga ke dalam ring.

Tetsuya membalikkan diri, tersenyum sumringah pada Seijuurou, menunjukkan kerja bagusnya pada sang kapten.

"Hebat, Dek." Seijuurou memberikan dua jempol untuk si mungil, Tetsuya langsung merona di tempat.

Tiba-tiba saja teriakan dari arah belakang Seijuurou membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan atensi, pendengaranya menangkap kalimat 'AWAS' yang dikatakan secara bersamaan.

Seijuurou melirik ke samping, terbelalak kaget saat sebuah basket meluncur cepat melintasi Seijuurou, dan tanpa bisa dicegah bola basket itu langsung telak mengenai wajah Tetsuya dengan keras.

Bunyi bola basket yang menubruk sebuah wajah disusul ambrukkan tubuh yang jatuh ke lapangan memberhentikan aktivitas mereka, semua anggota club basket terkejut luar biasa saat Tetsuya lah yang terkena lemparan basket.

"Tetsuya!!"

"Kuroko-cchi!!"

"Kuroko!!"

"Kuroko-cchin!!"

Seijuurou diikuti Kise no Sedai langsung berlari menuju Tetsuya berada, semuanya terbelalak saat darah mengucur dari hidung Tetsuya.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku, Kuroko! Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja." Koganei adalah orang yang melemparkan basket ke arah yang salah, cukup keras pula. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali, sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kiseki no Sedai dan semua anggota club basket menenangkan Koganei yang terus menyalahkan diri.

Seijuurou tidak menggubris, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, pemuda Akashi langsung mempobong Tetsuya menuju ruang kesehatan Seirin.

_

Saat bangun, Tetsuya melihat merah di pandangannya. Pemuda biru mengerut bingung, ia mengerjabkan matanya untuk memperbaiki netra, dan sebuah wajah dengan raut muka khawatir kemudian tertangkap di kedua matanya.

"Kak Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya mencoba memastikan, apakah sosok di depannya ini adalah Kakak ketua OSIS bukan.

"Iya, Dek. Ini Kakak. Masih sakit tidak kepalanya?" Seijuurou menyentuh kepala Tetsuya hati-hati, mencoba mengecek jika ada pendarahan di sekitar sana. Ia menghela napas lega saat tidak menemukan cedera di kepala calon miliknya.

"Uhm. Masih nyeri sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Kak Akashi-kun." balas Tetsuya, lalu ia melemparkan pandangan ke jendela UKS, semburat jingga di langit menjadi penanda hari sudah semakin sore.

Tetsuya langsung bertanya, "Tetsuya pingsan berapa jam, Kak?"

"1 jam dek, Dek." Seijuurou menjawab seraya menyodorkan air minum,"Minum dulu."

Tetsuya bergegas bangun dari tidurannya, kemudian duduk dan langsung menenggak cairan putih bening dari botol.

"Ungh, Kak Seijuurou yang menunggu Tetsuya di sini? Teman-teman kemana?" tanya Tetsuya, menatap Seijuurou yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Iya, mereka sudah pulang duluan, mereka menitip salam untuk Tetsuya. Semoga cepat sembuh." balas Seijuurou, tersenyum lembut.

Padahal, iblis merah itulah yang dengan sengaja menyuruh semua anggota untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, alibi tidak mau merepotkan mereka, Seijuurou ternyata hanya ingin berdua saja dengan si mungilnya.

Berdua, di ruang UKS, sore hari ditemani langit senja, sungguh indah.

Tetsuya mengangguk lugu, membalas senyum dengan sunggingan di bibir pink dan rona merah di pipi gembul,"Tetsuya sudah merepotkan Kak Akashi-kun terlalu banyak hari ini. Tetsuya minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk Kak Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou mengganti mimik mukanya dengan raut datar saat mendengar kalimat gebetannya. Kemudian pemuda Akashi tiba-tiba saja pindah tempat duduk dari kursi besi ke pinggiran kasur yang ditempati Tetsuya. Tentu saja, ia melakukan itu untuk lebih dekat dengan gebetannya.

Seijuurou melarikan kedua tangannya di pipi Tetsuya, mencondongkan wajah lucu itu ke depan mukanya sendiri. Bersitatap, 4 mata, dengan Seijuurou yang memandang Tetsuya tajam.

Tetsuya meneguk ludah, alih-alih protes karena Seijuurou mengejutkan Tetsuya lewat tindakannya, si mungil bersurai biru hanya bisa mematung.

"K-ak Akashi-kun?"

"Jadi selama ini Tetsuya menganggap bahwa bantuan kakak akan merepotkanmu? Astaga, Dek! Kenapa Tetsuya bisa memikirkan itu. Justru Kakak bahagia sekali bisa dekat dengan Tetsuya seperti sekarang." jelasnya sembari mengusap pipi Tetsuya lembut.

Tetsuya yang luar biasa kaget karena penjelasan Seijuurou sekaligus perilakunya hanya bisa menunduk.

"Dek, tatap Kakak kalau Kakak lagi bicara dengan Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangkat wajah, memandang balik Seijuurou yang masih menatapnya.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, nanti Kakak bisa sakit hati karena perkataan Tetsuya tadi." ujar Seijuurou, pura-pura masih marah.

Tetsuya mengangguk dua kali,"O-oke, Kak Akashi-kun."

Dari dekat, Tetsuya bisa menilik wajah Seijuurou yang diakuinya memang sangat tampan itu.

Surai merah dengan poni panjang yang menutupi dahinya, kedua mata dengan warna berbeda membuat Seijuurou sangat menawan, hidung bangir itu lebih mancung dari milik Tetsuya, tidak lupa juga bibir yang tidak tebal maupun tipis membikin Tetsuya menjadi kebat-kebit sendiri.

Uh, Kenapa kakak kelasnya ini sangat tampan? Tetsuya sebagai laki-laki menjadi iri karenanya.

Pantas saja banyak yang menyukai Seijuurou di sekolahnya, ia bukan hanya sekedar tampan tapi juga sempurna.

Sedang asyik memikirkan orang yang berada di depannya, Tetsuya dikagetkan Seijuurou dengan suara merdunya.

"Dek, Kakak punya satu rahasia. Tetsuya mau mendengarkan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Boleh, Kak." jawab si mungil biru, masih dalam mood polos dan tidak peka tentunya.

"Kakak sedang jatuh cinta. Dengan seseorang, mungkin bisa disebut cinta pertama seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Karena, selama ini Kakak belum pernah merasakan cinta. Dan orang itu berhasil mencuri hati Kakak dengan mudah lewat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan." jeda sejenak untuk menarik napas, Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya sebelum melanjutkan kalimat, "Kakak sekarang bingung harus melakukan apa, sedangkan orang itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui Kakak menyukainya. Jadi, menurut Tetsuya, Kakak harus berbuat apa?" tanya Seijuurou kemudian, setelah berbicara panjang dan lebar mengenai perasaanya.

Tetsuya memasang pose berpikir, mencari jawaban yang bagus untuk curhatan kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa Kak Akashi-kun tidak menyatakan perasaan Kakak saja? Jika dirahasiakan terus, tentu, orang yang Kak Akashi-kun sukai tidak akan mengetahui perasaan Kakak." ujar Tetsuya, Seijuurou yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai.

"Begitu menurut Tetsuya?"

"Iya, Kak. Diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting, Kakak Akashi-kun sudah memberitahukan kepada orang itu bahwa Kak Akashi-kun menyukainya."

Seijuurou mengangguk setuju. Pemuda Akashi tersenyum lebar,"Baiklah, saran Tetsuya diterima."

Seijuurou mengambil kedua tangan Tetsuya, mencium punggung putih secerah porselen itu dengan lembut. Kemudian ia tatap kedua mata bulat Tetsuya yang terbelalak kaget karena tindakannya.

"Kakak menyukai orang yang sedang berada di hadapan Kakak ini, orang yang berani mencuri hati Kakak." Seijuurou tertawa kecil, "Kata Tetsuya, nyatakan perasaanmu jika kau menyukai seseorang. Diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan belakang. Jadi, Kakak menurutinya, dengan menyatakan perasaan Kakak kepadamu bahwa Kakak menyukai Adek saat pertama kali bertemu." lanjutnya lagi.

"I-itu..." Tetsuya memandang ragu Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya tidak usah menjawab sekarang. Kakak bisa menunggu."

"Bukan, Kakak tidak bercanda'kan?"

Seijuurou merengut,"Memangnya sekarang di mata Tetsuya Kakak sedang ada niat untuk mengerjaimu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan,"Kalau Tetsuya bilang tidak bisa, Kak Akashi-kun akan menerimanya."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, mengacak surai biru Tetsuya hingga rambut si imut menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Mungkin, perlu waktu yang banyak untuk melupakan Tetsuya. Karena Kakak bukan hanya sekedar suka pada Tetsuya, tapi Kakak juga sudah cinta Tetsuya. Kalau jawaban Tetsuya seperti itu, Kakak akan menerimanya."

Seijuurou memaklumi, ia yang terlalu buru-buru di sini. Namun, kesempatan yang sama seperti ini tidak datang dua kali. Seijuurou hanya mengambil peruntungannya yang ternyata tidak perpihak padanya sekarang.

Seijuurou menghela napas berat, membangkitkan diri dari ranjang Tetsuya,"Kakak keluar dulu ya menyiapkan mobil untuk mengantar Tetsuya."

Seijuurou kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar UKS. Tetapi, baru saja ia ingin memutar handle pintu, sebuah pelukan hangat menerjang punggungnya sedikit keras. Kedua lengan putih melingkar kuat pada perut Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengusekkan wajahnya ke punggung Seijuurou yang terbalut kaos basket, ia pukul perut pria yang dipeluknya bertubi-tubi. Seijuurou meringis nyeri.

"Kenapa Kak Akashi-kun langsung mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?!"

"Bukankah Tetsuya menolak Kakak tadi?"

"Hngggg!!! Tidak bisa bukan berarti menolak, Kak Akashi-kun!!"

"Lalu?"

Seijuurou membalikkan diri, menghadap Tetsuya, sekarang gantian dirinya yang memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Aku malu." Tetsuya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seijuurou, menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

Seijuurou tertawa renyah, memaksa melihat wajah Tetsuya dengan menarik kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa harus malu, sayang?"

"Uhhh! Kita belum berpacaran ingat. Jangan panggil sayang sembarangan, Kak Akashi-kun."

"Berarti jika belum kita akan berpacaran bukan?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Seijuurou langsung membungkam mulut Tetsuya hingga laki-laki bermarga Kuroko itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"T-Tetsuya tidak bisa, maksudnya tidak bisa menolak Kak Akashi-kun. Kejutan jawabannya berkurang karena Kak Akashi-kun ngambek duluan."

Seijuurou tidak sanggup untuk tidak merengkuh gebetan yang sudah merangkap menjadi pacarnya sekarang. Ia layangkan ciuman-ciuman kebahagiaan di dahi Tetsuya sembari membisikkan kata-kata indah di telinga Tetsuya hingga pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu merona seketika.

"Kakak sayang Tetsuya, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjadi milik Kakak, sayang."

"Tetsuya juga sayang Kak Akashi-kun."

Sore itu, dengan langit yang selimuti senja, Akashi berhasil mendapatkan cinta pertamanya, sekaligus akan menjadi cinta yang terakhir baginya, tentu saja.

Karena hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang berhasil membuat Akashi Seijuurou jatuh cinta.

 **[END]**

(No revisi)

Peachpen's note:

Hy, Mina-san aku bawain oneshoot lagi ditengah-tengah kesibukan RL. Tapi engakpapa, demi Akakuro waktu tidur pun dijadiin nulis:v

Oh iya, aku gak gunain senpai dan kouhai di sini, ya. Alasannya cuma pengen aja dan kayaknya manis gitu kalau Tetsuya manggil Seijuurou 'Kakak'

Gomen, Mina-san, jika menemukan typo di cerita ini. Aku gak edit dan langsung published saking terburunya mau makan. Jadi, nanti jika ada waktu aku bakal revisi lagi.

Oke, mina-san arigato sudah membaca nee...


End file.
